


Rock’n’Roll

by icaruslaughed



Series: Suptober20 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean’s Mind Palace thingy, Rocky’s Bar, not angsty for once, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed
Summary: day 11 of suptober; it’s set in the place in dean’s mind that he created when michael possessed him a second time.
Series: Suptober20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Rock’n’Roll

Most of the time, Rocky’s sits fairly empty, occupied by only a few loyal patrons and the staff themselves. Business is slow, sure, but the people there tip well and half the time, Dean lets Pam go home early because there really isn’t much for her to do. Those nights, Sam, Cas, and Jack keep him company instead, telling him about their latest hunt or what lore Sam and Jack are researching at the moment--absolute nerds, the both of them. Sometimes he’ll let Jack help pour drinks or clear tables, paying him an allowance like he heard most parents did with their kids. It’s easy and calm and quiet, and Dean doesn’t mind one bit.

Saturday nights, however, are karaoke nights. People pack themselves into nearly every inch of the place, all talking over one another but still not quite loud enough to be heard over whoever belts out a drunken one-hit-wonder into the fancy mic attached to an even fancier sound system that Pam talked him into buying one afternoon a couple months ago. Despite how guilty he feels every time, Dean’s forced to call in a couple extra hands to help manage the sheer size of the crowd--he and Pam can’t wait twenty packed tables on their own. Not easily anyway. Especially not when someone, usually Benny, talks him into having a few beers himself just to turn around and make him go sing something onstage. It doesn’t happen very often, but he’s grateful for whoever covers his shift when it does. Tonight, it’s Charlie.

“Oh, come on Dean, it’s fine. I don’t mind one bit.”

“No, she really doesn’t, brotha.” Benny shoots Charlie a wink that immediately tells Dean that a) he’s lost this argument already and b) Benny is _definitely_ going to pay her at least $100 to agree to doing this.

“At this point, I don’t understand why I even bother to pay you; you pay each other enough to get me to do stupid stuff that you’d think you’re set for life.” 

“Where do you think that money comes from, _cher_?” Dean rolls his eyes, letting his friends trail him like hound dogs as he serves a table right next to the stage. A mistake, in retrospect.

“Oh, you know you love us,” Charlie laughs, hip-checking him only to have to help catch an empty beer bottle she knocked from his tray. It’s true, he does love them, if they can be such asses sometimes. Like now. 

She takes the tray from him and shoves him toward the now-empty stage. “Go. Have fun, kiddo,” she grins.

“I’m like, three years older than you and a whole foot taller than you,” he teases, finally giving in and climbing up the two small steps onto Rocky’s makeshift stage. “Song request, anyone?” he says into the mic. Multiple people yell various songs of various genres, but one really catches his ear.

“ _Good Ol’ Boys,_ ” Sam calls as he walks through the door, a shit-eating grin on his face. As much as Dean may hate his little brother—Sam’s getting the ass whooping of his life for this one, the little shit—he really does like the song. 

Cas—also just arriving, also deserving of an ass-kicking—finds a karaoke track on his phone and hooks it up to the speaker. Once the music gets going and he makes it through the first verse, Dean finds himself letting go and getting lost in the rhythm of some good old fashioned rock’n’roll.


End file.
